


О пончиках и черных дырах

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, Pakula



Series: Спецквест [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - School, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Стив и Баки посещают Американский музей естественных наук





	О пончиках и черных дырах

**Author's Note:**

> Задание: черная дыра  
https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/1a/Z9Ui5Cz8_o.jpg

От их школы до Центрального парка всего пятнадцать километров, но ехали они целый час. Учитель естествознания всю дорогу напоминал вести себя прилично и не шуметь в стенах музея, так что, прибыв на место, школьники тут же попытались рассредоточиться в толпе, чтобы избежать назойливого внимания мистера Бина. Стив хотел педантично обойти все залы (куда же без этого!), но Баки взял его за руку и, уточнив у смотрителя, первым делом отправился на четвертый этаж, в зал с ящеротазовыми динозаврами. Баки ожидал увидеть поголовье чучел или еще какую имитацию, но реальность оказалась скучнее — кругом были одни скелеты сомнительной подлинности. Стив посмеивался, пока Баки разочарованно бродил кругом и причитал, что в фильме «Ночь в музее» все было совсем по-другому, а потом потащил его дальше.

* * *

Два часа спустя они не обошли и половину экспозиций. Стив, смирившись, устало присел на лавку и открыл на смартфоне карту музея. Баки плюхнулся рядом, мотая головой в разные стороны.

— О, глянь, театр Большого взрыва Хейдена! Раз с динозаврами не вышло, может хоть повзрывать что получится. Пойдем! — Стив только вздохнул, но Баки уже двинулся в ту сторону.

В зале было темно: единственными источниками света были экраны, вмонтированные в стены и пол. Стив и Баки уселись прямо на пол и прислонились к перилам, окружающим экран. На нем под голос диктора показывалось происхождение мира: расширение Вселенной, Большой взрыв, зарождение планет и галактик. А потом Баки завопил:

— Око Саурона!

Стив безуспешно пытался сдержать смех, но на фотографии, недавно полученной учеными, черная дыра действительно была похожа на что угодно: Око Саурона, глаз бешеного голубя, пончик с апельсиновой помадкой, луковое колечко, бейгл с кунжутом, черный бургер или вовсе на котлету в кетчупе. От последних сравнений захотелось есть, и, похоже, не ему одному. Баки, наклонившись, тихонько спросил:

— Тоже показалось, что дыра на котлетку похожа? С рагу из моркови и тыквы, м-м-м...

Тут стало ясно, что ни Стив, ни Баки не смогут досидеть до конца получасового ролика, поэтому они, стараясь не шуметь, поднялись и направились к выходу.

Стив снова открыл карту, на этот раз ища близлежащую закусочную:

— Через квартал есть «Пеггс», заскочим туда.

* * *

Доедая последний бейгл, Стив продолжил мысль:

— Все-таки странно, что черная дыра больше всего похожа на еду — тот же пончик. Вряд ли повара при разработке рецептов вдохновлялись именно ей.

— Зато она вдохновила нас — поесть! — возразил Баки с набитым ртом. — И вообще, это все происки продовольственных гигантов! Так и знай, всякие кондитерские им за показ этой фотографии ещё и процент приплачивают! — Баки отобрал у Стива надкусанный пончик и глянул через него на Стива.

— Думаю, это все же вдохновение космоса. Черные дыры, что рождаются из звезд, — это романтично.

— Ага, а ещё отлично нагоняет аппетит.


End file.
